Greatest Hits
Greatest Hits is the first compilation album by English boy band Five. It was released in the United Kingdom through RCA Records on 19 November 2001, just three months after the release of their third studio album, Kingsize. "Closer to Me" and "Rock the Party" was released as double single on United Kingdom and Ireland. The album was executively produced by Simon Cowell and Richard "Biff" Stannard. In other countries, the songs were released as separate singles. The 2 singles were originally included on the previous album Kingsize (2001). The album features thirteen of the band's fifteen singles, excluding "How Do Ya Feel", and the international-only release "Don't Fight It Baby", as well as two popular B-sides, two brand new remixes, and the original track, "Set Me Free", which was recorded during the Kingsize album sessions. The album peaked at number nine on the UK Albums Chart, as well as being certified platinum by the BPI. Track Listing: UK Track Listing: # "We Will Rock You (Radio Edit)" 3:09 # "Keep on Movin'" 3:17 # "If Ya Gettin' Down" 3:00 # "Everybody Get Up (Radio Edit)" 3:05 # "Let's Dance (Radio Edit)" 3:38 # "Rock the Party (Single Remix)" 2:49 # "Got the Feelin' (Radio Edit)" 3:29 # "When the Lights Go Out (Radio Edit)" 4:11 # "Closer to Me (Single Remix)" 4:30 # "Until the Time Is Through" (Radio Edit)" 4:10 # "Don't Wanna Let You Go (Radio Edit)" 3:37 # "Slam Dunk (Da Funk) (Radio Edit)" 3:36 # "It's the Things You Do" 3:37 # "When I Remember When" 3:59 # "Inspector Gadget" 2:51 # "Set Me Free" 2:55 # "Keep on Movin' (2002 FIFA World Cup Remix)" 3:40 # "Five Greatest Hits Megamix" 11:00 Total length:67:13 Japan Track Listing: # "We Will Rock You (Radio Edit)" 3:09 # "Keep on Movin'" 3:17 # "If Ya Gettin' Down" 3:00 # "Everybody Get Up (Radio Edit)" 3:05 # "Let's Dance (Radio Edit)" 3:38 # "Rock the Party (Single Remix)" 2:49 # "Got the Feelin' (Radio Edit)" 3:29 # "When the Lights Go Out (Radio Edit)" 4:11 # "Closer to Me (Single Remix)" 4:30 # "Until the Time Is Through (Radio Edit)" 4:10 # "Don't Wanna Let You Go (Radio Edit)" 3:37 # "Slam Dunk (Da Funk) (Radio Edit)" 3:36 # "It's the Things You Do" 3:37 # "When I Remember When" 3:59 # "How Do Ya Feel" 3:40 # "Set Me Free" 2:55 # "Keep on Movin' (2002 FIFA World Cup Remix)" 3:40 # "Five Greatest Hits Megamix" 11:00 # "Let's Dance (The Kinkyboy Remix)" 6:40 Total length: 74:42 US Track Listing: # "We Will Rock You (Radio Edit)" 3:09 # "Keep on Movin'" 3:17 # "If Ya Gettin' Down" 3:00 # "Everybody Get Up (Radio Edit)" 3:05 # "Let's Dance (Radio Edit)" 3:38 # "Rock the Party (Single Remix)" 2:49 # "Got the Feelin' (Radio Edit)" 3:29 # "When the Lights Go Out (US Remix)" 4:11 # "Until the Time Is Through (Single Remix)" 4:10 # "Don't Wanna Let You Go (Radio Edit)" 3:37 # "Slam Dunk (Da Funk) (Radio Edit)" 3:36 # "It's the Things You Do (US Remix)" 3:37 # "When I Remember When (US Remix)" 3:59 # "Don't Fight It Baby (US Remix)" 3:04 # "Five Greatest Hits Megamix (Jewels & Stone Remix)" 11:00 Total length: 57: 41 Category:Albums Category:Cassette Category:CD